Radames' Moment
by AdamPascalRocks12
Summary: Radames' point of view during his Royal Wedding to Amneris to the docks where he finds Aida with her father. PLEASE REVIEW!


I stood in my room in my white wedding attire. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed deeply. This was it, I would be marrying Amneris any moment now. I saw my face, it was filled with such sadness but nervousness at the same time. I walked over to the window where I saw the cities of Egypt lit up in the distance and the moonlight shining on the Nile River. I closed my eyes and remembered those memorable times I had shared with Aida. When I was in love with Aida, she made me a whole new person, she made me realize what I was missing. Love. With Amneris, it was different, all she wanted to talk about fashion and the plans for the wedding. Last night, I shared my final moments with Aida in the garden. She told me that it was the best thing to get married to Amneris. But I refused, I told her that I wanted to run away with her, build our house at the border of our countries and then sail the Nile together. She told me if I get married to Amneris, we would help her people more. And that would be true. I then decided that she would go back to Nubia and leave Egypt forever. And that's when I gave her one long sweet kiss before I went into my world.

"Radames, are you ready?" My father appeared in the room. "This is for your own good." He put his hand on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'll be out in a minute."

He nodded and left. I opened my eyes and looked out the window for one last time and left to get married.

When I arrived to the entrance to the main hall of the palace and took my place next to Amneris who I love as sister. I felt numb and in my head, all I can think about was Aida. She probably left to Nubia. I'll never see her again or give those kisses to her and hold her in my arms. I guess now I shall move on but I'll never forget her, she'll be in my heart, always.

"As witnessed by the Gods of Egypt, I pronouce you man and wife. May your lives be filled forever with joy of this moment." The Pharoah said.

As I was going to lift her veil, the guard barged in the room. "Your majesty, the Nubian King has escaped!" The guard shouted.

"Radames, call your men to arms." The Pharoah said.

"Far out across the city!" I shouted to my men.

"The fastest route to Nubia is by water. Send the regiment to search the docks." Father said.

Then I remembered our conversation last night:

_"What are you saying?" Aida said in shock as I walked by her._

_"When I'm taking my wedding vows, there will be a boat waiting for you at the docks to return to Nubia."_

"No! Seal off the docks!" I shouted.

"But-"

"No one must reach the pier before I arrive there." I interupped and ran back to my chamber to get out my wedding attire quickly as possible. I got on the horse from the stable next to the garden, rode to the docks as fast as possible. As I got there, I saw a familiar silloutte, helping someone getting into the boat. It made me question myself..who was she with? So I headed forward to see what she was doing.

Aida turned around as she heard my footsteps on the deck and gave me an shocked expression. "Radames..."

"Aida! Undo the rope!" The Nubian King shouted.

"Forgive me Father, I need one last moment with him." Aida whispered.

"Daughter!" The Nubian King shouted as Aida walked to me. Father? No wonder why the Nubian King escaped. And I was confused.

"Of course, you're the Nubian princess. And you had me to marry to Amneris just so your king could escape." I said and scowled at her. "What a fool I am. It was all a lie. And act. Every word. Every _kiss!_"

"No!" Aida yelled. "But I have made too many mistakes and too many people have suffered. I could not act selfishly now."

I spread my hands, "So you lied to me?"

"Not when I said I love you." She went up to me and her soft hands cupped my face. "Say you believe me." But I brought her hands down from my face and struggled to find the answer.

"She's alive?!" My father appeared at the docks. I didn't want my father to harm her so I grabbed her into my arms and held her tightly as Mereb fought the guard and slashed him.

"Aida! Come!" The king shouted. Aida ran forward to him but then turn back for Mereb.

I grabbed her shoulders, "Aida, get in the boat! This is your last chance!" I said in a panic. She fought in my arms to grab Mereb.

"MEREB!" She cried when my father slashed him, I let her go to him and then I grabbed the sword from Mereb's hand.

"Radames! For the love of Egypt stop them!" My father shouted. I looked at him in a digust and chopped the boat's rope. "NOOOO!" My father shouted.

"AIDDDAA!" The king shouted as the boat swept away from the docks.

"Radames! What you have done?!" My father yelled.

I turned to him and had the sword pointed at him. "It's all over, Father. When they come for me, they'll take you away too."

"No- that can't happen to me - Egypt needs me." Father said.

"You're the one who tied our fates together! Like father, like son." I interupped. "I think you should run." I said softly.

Father nodded and ran away from us.

"Radames.. He's-" Aida looked up to me with her tears brimming. My favorite servant and friend Mereb was now dying. I put the sword down and watched the scene between Aida and Mereb.

"Forgive me, Princess. I failed you." Mereb said softly.

"No... Never! You, Mereb, inspired me." Aida said, looking at the lifeless Mereb's face.

"I wanted to go back to Nubia. Aida, take me home." Mereb choked a gasp and died in her arms. Aida patted his chest and tried to put his arm by his chest but it fell beside him. Aida began to cry, I went to her and put Mereb out of her arms onto the deck. Then I helped her to stand up and held her in my arms.


End file.
